vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
General Lunaris
Summary General Lunaris, or usually just referred to as Lunaris, is the main antagonist of the second season of DuckTales 2017. While initially appearing open-minded and kind-hearted to that of Della Duck when she discovered him and Penumbra while exploring the moon, it was then revealed to be shown that he was only using Della in order to acquire her plans and blueprints of the Spear of Selene in which he'd eventually use for an invasion set out to Earth. After the executing the invasion, Lunaris then targets Duckburg and the McDuck clan to ensure that his invasion won't fail, but soon underestimating them despite seeing through every plan they have, failing the original intent of his invasion while being stuck in space, revolving around the Earth for an indefinite cycle. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, possibly 5-B with his ship Name: General Lunaris, Lunaris Origin: DuckTales (2017) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, Moonlander, General Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 2. Capable of breathing in space. Presumably requires no need of nourishment, such as food or water) Acrobatics, Master at combat (Fought off Donald Duck. Was able to strife with Scrooge McDuck, Flintheart Glomgold and Manny all at once), Weapon Mastery (Comparable to Penumbra. Skilled with an electricity gun, as he was able to shoot down several snowballs headed his way), Electricity Manipulation (Via Electricity Gun. Also has other electrical equipment, on which he used against Penumbra), Adaptation (Adapted to Earth's gravity), Social Influencing (A cunning manipulator, for he was able to manipulate & deceive his own people, Penumbra, Della Duck, and even Scrooge McDuck), Genius Intelligence, Vehicular Mastery (Operated his own ship and is likely superior to other Moonlanders), Preparation & Hacking (Was preparing for his invasion of Earth for a very long time. He was able to somehow tap into Earth's transmission, gaining various sources of information of those who would be a threat to his invasion), and Resistance to Cold Temperatures (Unaffected by the moon's temperature). Flight & Spaceflight, Energy Projection, Danmaku, Invisibility (Demonstrated here) and Fire Manipulation with his ship. Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to Penumbra), possibly Planet level with his ship (Can operate the fleet by himself. He was able to push Earth out of its orbit, and was going to use the fleet to continuously revolve the Earth around the Moon. Exclaimed that he was going to blow up and destroy Earth with it. He described his ship as a "Planetary Engine") Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Briefly fought off Scrooge & Glomgold), higher with his ship Lifting Strength: Above Average Human Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range. Far higher with Electricity Gun and even higher with his ship. Standard Equipment: Electricity gun, Helmet, His Ship Intelligence: A tactical genius. Lunaris is extremely tactical, cunning, and manipulative. The tactical aspect comes from that he was able to prepare a well thought-out invasion towards Earth for an absurdly long time, gaining access to Earth's transmissions and using this to gather information on people and analyze anyone who were to be a threat to his invasion. The cunning aspect comes from that he was as well able to find out the weakness to the McDuck clan, and that was to use their greatest strength against them by targetting Scrooge's most valued family members and take them out first before presumably disposing of Scrooge and anyone else out next. And the manipulative aspect comes from that he was able to deceive nearly everyone he came in contact with, being able to manipulate Della by his warm welcoming impression by introducing her to Tranquility (The city on the Moon), in which she blindly gave him the Spear of Selene's plans to him which he used for his invasion, being able to manipulate his people into thinking that Della betrayed her in unison of using Penumbra's distrust of Della, who sabotaged her plans by sending her back to Earth in the Spear of Selene to cause this, being able to manipulate Penumbra herself by promoting her to Captain, only to plant an electricity trap on her, to use against her if she were to defy his order or disrupt his plans, and being able to manipulate Scrooge McDuck by luring him away from his family and diverting his attention, separating him from his family to unravel his preparations of the invasion so he can reveal his ship away from McDuck manor to perpetuate his scheme into full thrust. He is a capable inventor, using the Spear of Selene's plans to build various duplicates of the spaceship as well as guide his people to do so, and he as well a worthy combatant. Weaknesses: Somewhat arrogant (Despite being able to deceive them, he still underestimated the McDuck clan) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:DuckTales Category:Aliens Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Geniuses Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Preparation Users Category:Hackers Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Disney